


Crossed Paths

by Lunafan1k



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Furry, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafan1k/pseuds/Lunafan1k
Summary: Mel, an agile rogue, happens upon Choyu, a lithe monk, teasing happens and kinks are explored
Kudos: 3





	Crossed Paths

It was a dark, early morning in the city of Summerset, the dawn's light still over the horizon when Mel, a black and white furred dragon in khaki shorts and a blue hoodie and a bag slung over his shoulder, made his way into the 24-hour fitness. He always came here after a long night doing his work, while not overly muscular he did stay fit. His body was rather lean and honed, doing well for his short stature of four and a half feet. He looked around, the place was abandoned as usual this early in the morning. Closer to the new years the place was always packed with people and their new year new me attitudes but they never last past February. It was mid July and most people prefer doing their exercise outdoors. He tried that for a bit after work, but was nearly hit by a car on four separate occasions because he was hard to see late at night, and then after a run-in with some cops he decided the gym membership would be worth it after all.

He made his way into the blue locker room and opened his locker, empty except for some shampoo and an empty deodorant. He frowned, always meaning to get more but never remembering to do so. He cautiously looked around before undressing, while knowing full well he's alone it's always a bit of an issue for him to just change in a semi public area like this. Once he felt reassured he undid his pants, revealing a pair of plain white panties underneath. He tossed the pants into his locker then slid out of the panties as well, the cool air ticking his privates as he fished out his workout shorts from his bag. He slipped those on and let out a sigh, his anxiety quickly easing up. He never wore his panties when working out just in case the hem showed, even if he was alone. He threw on his basic shirt and tossed the rest of his effects into the locker and locked it tight.

He made his way back out into the main workout area and hit up the track, it was a pink strip of textured floor with a white line dividing it into two paths. He performed a series of stretches that would be considered impressive should anybody have seen, then started off at a light jog. Over the next hour he increased his pace until he was running flat out before slowing back down to a walk. Another series of stretches later he moved on to the bags and machines, honing his agility and endurance.

Another hour of repetitive exercises in the empty facility and the first rays of light were starting to shine over the horizon through the large windows, Mel grabbed his water and headed back into the locker room. He hung up his shirt and shorts, wrapping a towel around his waist and headed for the sauna. To his dismay however, it was closed down. The door appeared to have been ripped from the frame and he could only guess what the hell happened. 

He stood there blankly for a moment, he always soaked in the sauna, it was very relaxing after a stressful day. A lightbulb flickered overhead and he had a sudden idea, surely the women’s changing room had their own sauna, right? He glanced up at the light and raised a brow at the coincidence before heading to the entry of the locker room. The entrance to the women's locker room was just a few feet away to his left, he quickly made his way into it. He paused once inside and looked around, he should have known it would look virtually identical to the men’s changing area but more pink.

He made his way to the back near the open shower room and was glad to see that this sauna was still functioning, and it was still heated too, someone must not have shut it down. He opened the door and got blasted with the steam, then quickly rushed inside and closed the door. He took a breath and quickly acclimated to the heat, pressure, and moisture as he made his way to the bench. The air was a bit more fragrant in this sauna, the stench of sweat and wet wood was still there but so was the scent of women in general. He sighed, this was much more pleasant than the men’s sauna. 

He sat with the towel still secured around him and leaned back. He heard a grunt and a pop-like sound, he snapped his head around to the other corner of the sauna. He saw the shadow move, he blinked to clear his vision and a woman came into focus, a tall lithe black panther. Her fur was dark black, which had blended her into the shadows a bit too well. He wasn't sure if she was bald or just had a buzz cut, as unlike most others she did not have long hair on her head. Instead she had just more fur like the rest of her body.

She stretched and looked over at him blearily, “Shit, I think I fell asleep…” she yawned. She flicked her tail as she sat up, she was completely in the nude and no towel in sight, her breasts were certainly on the smaller side, her pink nipples showing through her black fur. Her stomach was flat and there was a flash of a pink slit between her legs as she got up.

She paused as she got a good look at Mel, “... You’re not a woman.” she stated matter of factly as she looked him over with scrutiny. 

Mel hugged his towel around himself and shrank away from her gaze, “Sorry! The men’s was broken! Whole door was ripped out and I didn't know you were in here otherwise I wouldn't have used it!” he quickly explained.

The lady sighed and shook her head, “Hey, relax, I'm not mad, it was just a surprise, I must have been asleep for a while, this place is usually dead.” She took a seat next to him.

“Uh, you’re naked.” Mel pointed out.

She chuckled, “I'm used to public bathing and the like, I tend to forget not many cultures do that. Does it make you uncomfortable?” She asked, glancing down at his towel with a playful smirk. 

Mel looked away, “Well, I don't want to stare…”

She chuckled, “I am quite proud of my body, and you should be too, you look like you run a lot, and I would say you prefer techniques, am I right? No shame it letting others see your dedication and hard work.”

“I suppose… and yeah, I’m pretty fast and good at climbing.” He said and glanced back, giving her form a more appreciative look over. She looked to be a fair bit stronger, but she was also much taller than he was. “Yeah, you are really toned… and pert.”

She glanced down at her breasts, her nipples now poking out through her fur proudly. “Well look at that.” She glanced back over, “You’re cute yourself, I’m Choyu by the way, and you?”

Mel lets out a chuckle, “Mel. I suppose it’s a compliment?” he asked as he stared at her breasts, squeezing his thighs together nervously. 

Choyu shrugged, “Maybe, it’s not like they can be controlled. I would say you have great control though, not even a hint of a bulge there.” She smirked as Mel covered his towel again.

“There’s a reason for that...no offense?” He asked.

Choyu smirked, “No, I am not offended because a guy staring at my tits did not pop a massive erection. So do you make a habit of hanging out in the women’s area?”

Mel shook his head, “No, like I said the sauna was out of order… Do you make a habit of sleeping till dawn in the sauna?”

Choyu blinked, “Dawn?” she asked in concern.

Mel nodded, “The sun was coming up before I came in.”

Her eyes widened and she stood quickly, “Shit, I'm going to be late, can't believe I slept in here all night, Can you do me a huge favor?”

Mel was taken aback, “Uh, sure? What is it?”

“I need to shower quickly, can you get my back?” She asked as she rushed back to the corner she was napping in, then bent over giving a nice view of her goods. She quickly gathered some bottles of shampoo and other effects before she turned back to Mel for his answer.

Mel shook his head to take his eyes off the sight and clear his head, “Um, I suppose?”

“Great, thanks! I’ll pay you back, come on!” She took his hand and pulled him to his feet. He stumbled and followed along as best he could with one hand clutching his towel in place. She rushed out to the showers, the colder air harsh against their bodies as steam rose from their fur.

She reached the first showerhead and cranked on the water, then started to pre-lather as the water heated. Mel grabbed the bottle as she passed it to him, then after securing his towel did much the same; using a decent amount to lather up her back, not daring to go too low.

She looked back over her shoulder and winked, “You can go lower if you want to.”

Mel shook his head, “You’re hot but I don't think that's appropriate.”

“Well thanks for getting the back, I got it from here.” She said as she stepped into the shower, “I own a dojo in town and teach self defence lessons, I can give you a few if you want as repayment, it’s a great workout.” 

Mel stared as she washed her body, taking a moment to register what she said, “Uh, the one by the mall?”

“That’s the one.” She said, her hands were traveling all over her body rinsing out the soap, running over her breasts, sides, and between her legs, almost teasingly. 

Mel looked away again, “Well, maybe I’ll look you up? Do you have a certain time?”

“Well I can fit you into my 3pm class, that work?” she said before ducking her head under the stream.

“Will you be naked there too?” he joked.

“Ha, no. So I’ll see you then?” She shut off the water and picked up her shampoo as she headed to the lockers, Mel followed behind as they continued.

“So it’s a date then?” He asked with a smirk of his own, he was enjoying her teasing and felt he could be more casual with her.

“Oh, are we not dating already? You watched me shower and everything.” She quipped back.

He opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came to mind. “Oh I'm just teasing,” She continued as she pulled on some casual shorts and teeshirt, “You’re cute but not really my type, but we can have dinner afterwards and just hang out.”

He nodded, “I think I’ll do that then, see you.” He waved as she rushed out of the locker room. 

Mel made his way back to the men’s locker room and showered quickly, planning out his day. “I’m going to need coffee…” he muttered as he headed out into the brisk morning air.

Later that day, Mel arrived at the mall with his bag in hand. He was a bit earlier than he needed so he decided to browse around a bit at the clothing store just on the other side of the dojo. He didn't shop there too often and was curious as to what they had on sale. He went in and started from the front, casually looking at the displays and winding up in the underwear section. He supposed another pair or two would be nice and felt some of the fabric in his fingers to help make his decision. He made a note on his phone what type they were so he could order them online later and made a hasty retreat before he drew too many looks from the female workers.

He stepped out into the mall proper and walked to the dojo, just a few minutes before 3pm. There was a lady at the reception who looked a bit bored, a snow white vixen with amber eyes, wearing a hoodie with a nametag and reading a fashion magazine. “Hello and welcome, are you a new register?” she asked without looking up.

“Uh, no, I’m here for a class?” Mel responded, unsure.

“Through that door, change into your gear and get ready, she doesn't like late arrivals.” She said, idly pointing to the doorway. Mel thanked her and headed into the short hall, on either side were doors to changing rooms, male and female. He entered the male room and looked around, he didn't actually have a locker, so he quickly changed into his workout gear from his bag much like that morning. He threw it over his shoulder and continued further into the building, where it opened up into a rather large room with traditional eastern designs. 

The floor was hardwood and polished to a shine, the walls were a mix of bamboo and the thin paper kind he's seen in movies, with several scrolls and weapons on display on the walls. The rest of the class was already there standing at attention as the clock struck three. A few gave him confused sideways glances but held their tongue as their Master entered from another door. 

Choyu walked out right in front of the class and turned to face them. She was wearing a traditional master’s gi held closed with a cloth belt, a tuft of fur on her chest poking out below her neck. She studied them all for a moment, not seeming to react at all to his presence.

“Good afternoon, students.” She addressed sternly.

“Good afternoon, Master.” The students bowed at the hip and remained facing the floor. 

Choyu looked them over for a moment before locking his gaze with hers. She motioned for Mel to join her up front before bowing back to the students, “Rise.”

The students stood back up and started at Mel as he made his way to the front with a nervous smile. “Class this is Mel, and he will be assisting is today.” She looked him over as he made it up to her, he barely came up to her chest. “Where’s your gi?” She asked suddenly.

Mel was stunned for a moment, he was sure she didn't mention anything about it. Before letting him answer she turned to the class, “I’m sure you all know the punishment for coming unprepared.” Some of the students went pale, others held back a snicker, “Level 4 stretches. If you are at level 4 please join us, if not you are free to do the other levels or try to follow along, just do not strain yourselves.”

He didn't know what a level 4 stretch was, but she guided him a step back and stood across from him. She began demonstrating each stretch to him and bidding him to follow her motions. He bent his body in ways he wasn’t aware of before, finding them to be difficult but doable. He was working up a sweat at the third stretch and shot her a look to see if she was struggling as well. She was not, and was actually going further and more gracefully than he was. In fact, he had to do a double take as during a stretch he was able to see down her bare chest, she caught his eye and gave a playful wink before straightening back up again. Mel was getting a bit flustered but the exertion of his stretches was enough of a distraction. 

After what seemed like an hour, the clock instead confirming it had only been fifteen minutes, Choyu finished the exercise. “Thank you everyone that was a great warmup. Mel you can remain here with me as we go through the training.”

Choyu continued the class with seriousness, correcting and teaching the forms to the others, Mel included. Today was about deflecting and counter attacking with a palm thrust. After making sure everyone understood the movements it was time for light sparring. The class split off into pairs and began their practice. Choyu went around for a moment to make sure everything was going well before returning to Mel.

“Have you ever sparred before?” she asked him.

Mel shrugged, “I've been in a few scraps, not going to lie.” He said as he took a combat stance.

She smirked as she took her own style stance, “A fighter, huh? Just keep in mind that this isn't actual combat, but don't pull punches.”

Mel smirked but focussed on his stance, studying her. She stood almost casually, emanating an aura of confidence, baiting him to strike first. He tested the water by darting in but pulling back to see how she would react. She didn’t.

“You’ll need to do better than that. Shall I show you?” She asked, her tail waving in amusement. A few students nearby stopped to watch as the two of them stared down the other.

Without warning Choyu closed in, a strike coming for his head. He lifted his arms to block and the next moment felt a strike to his side in the ribs. He pulled his arms away to see that the strike was a feint and she had kicked him instead. She pulled her foot away and returned to her stance. “If you wish to do a successful feint, you need to dedicate to it. If you pull back your target will be more wary of them, but if you land the first feint and deal a hard enough blow, they will be susceptible to more followup attacks.”

Mel nodded, she really knew her stuff, as expected of a master, “Then I will go now.”

She nodded, Mel rushed forward with a strike, but she turned aside and he over extended. She countered with a few light taps on his arm, shoulder, and neck as she spun away. “Not bad, but that relied on power, which you are not built for and consequently choreographed your movements. Effective against the inexperienced but not much else. Again.”

Mel changed his stance, standing more fluidly, “How’s this then?” he asked, then quickly closed in and attacked with a series of swipes. Choyu dodged and deflected some, but they weren't strikes that would hit without a weapon. She nodded in understanding as he landed a few light blows on her stomach and chest. 

“I see, you are accustomed to fighting with a weapon then?” she asked softly so the others wouldn't overhear. 

“It’s a long story.” He responded.

Choyu nodded, “You are quite talented, I doubt anyone here would have stood up to that assault. Ready for the next phase of the lesson?” she asked.

Mel shrugged as she addressed the class, “Everyone grab the mats, it’s time for throws!” There were a few cheers and a few groans as the students disbursed to the sides of the room and quickly placed pads on the hard floor.

“Throws?” Mel asked in confusion.

“Take downs essentially.” She spoke up to address everyone, “For the rest of the time today we will be implementing the deflection and counter into a takedown to subdue the attacker. Everyone knows what to do?” The class nodded and she motioned for them to begin.

As with before she monitored them to make sure nobody would get hurt before returning to Mel with another set of mats. “Ever been thrown to the ground?”

Mel sighed, “Yes.”

“Don’t worry, the mats are softer last I checked.” She smirked before getting serious again. “Now, attack me like you had before, feel free to switch it up.”

Mel circled around to her side and closed in, again she countered but this time swept his legs out from under him, planting his face in the mat before her knee held him down. She stood back up and he retreated some, giving him some space to look around and see what he could do for an advantage. She was quite a bit taller than him and he was clearly at a disadvantage, he needed to get higher.

He turned from her and ran at the wall, leaping up and kicking off of it, he tackled her from above. She was certainly not expecting that and tumbled down under the assault. They tumbled across the mat and ended with her face pressed against his crotch. He squirmed and quickly stood to his feet, looking around he saw a few students nodding in approval at his daring move. Choyu was stunned, something else on her mind. 

She shook her head and got to her feet, “That was a very well executed wall jump.” She turned to the students, “I don't want to hear about anyone of you trying to emulate that, if its not what we practiced then its not allowed, understood?”

“Yes Master!” they called out. 

“Good! Get the mats up away and we’ll do our cooldown.” She said as she put the mats they used away. Once the students finished she guided them through some much easier stretches and dismissed them all to the showers.

“Mel, with me please.” She said as she led him to her office through the door she came from earlier. There was a personal shower stall in a side room while the main room was a desk with a file cabinet and a few chairs placed around. “Have a seat.” She said and tossed him a water.

“First, thank you for coming, I had fun today and your style is quite unique and effective. But I have a few questions.” She said as she crossed her hands in front of her, “You’re the roguish type, aren't you?”

Mel nodded, “Guess a master would know from that.”

“Well, more of I’ve fought off rogues and thugs before, as well as have extensive weapon training to know how they are wielded. I have to ask, what’s your deal?” She asked seriously.

Mel sighed, “Are you going to have me arrested?”

She shook her head, “No, but I want to know your type.” 

“Well, I'm a thief. My size and coloring makes it rather easy. I fight in self defense and haven't killed anyone, if that makes you feel better.” He explained.

She nodded along, “I see, well I won't lie, I've done my fair share of mercenary work a few years ago. I've worked with a few thieves, valuable assets for certain things.”

“Well that makes me feel better.” Mel smiled.

“But I have another question, my face was really acquainted with your crotch for a moment there. Something you want to tell me?” She asked, letting him explain without being accused.

Mel blushed furiously, “Well… I suppose, I'm kind of an in-between? Not really a guy but not enough of a girl?”

Choyu raised an eyebrow, “Meaning?”

“Well, you know how you were looking for a bulge in the sauna? I don't have one…” he trailed off.

“So you are saying that you have a woman’s anatomy down there while the rest of you is a male?” she hazarded a guess based on his explanation.

Mel nodded, “Yeah.”

“Was this like a conversion thing or natural?”

“Natural. Grew up thinking I was a girl until about age 13, started to get heats, facial hair, jawline, and masculine build.” He explained; the weight of his secret lifting from his shoulders, relieving him. “So of course the easiest way to hide this was to change my identity. I went from Melony to Mel, changed schools, changed outfits. I miss dresses but I still wear panties when I can.”

Choyu nodded and stood from her chair, pulling him into a hug, “Thank you for telling me, it must have been hard to go through that.”

“Thanks, it's nice to talk about on occasion… speaking of, why are you not wearing anything and being so flirty to me if I'm not your type?” He asked as he pulled away.

“Well, it’s a bit of a kink I suppose, teasing guys to get a rise out of them. Guess that’s why it wasn't having an effect on you. As for my type, well, I'm gay.” She explained.

“Oh.” Mel paused, “Then...?”

“A date sounds nice.” She smirked. “Like I said, you’re cute, but dicks aren't my thing, tried it a bit but a woman is so much nicer. You're much flatter than what I've had previously but it's fine.”

Mel felt a blush heating his face, “Oh? Well, I've never really… been with someone before.”

“Well, I am a teacher.” She winked.

“Ha, yeah that’s true… Any other kinks I should be aware of I guess?” he asked, “Since I'm not gonna be getting an awkward boner.”

“I have a few, but I'm not going to just tell you, I'm sure you’ll find out though.” She smirked. “How does dinner later tonight sound?”

Mel nodded, “That sounds good actually, where at?”

“The wings place?” She asked, “They have fish options I like.”

“Alright, yeah!” he smiled, “I’ll see you then?”

Choyu handed him a slip of paper, “Yes, my number by the way. Well I'm going to shower and work out, see you then?”

“Yeah, should I dress up?” he asked as he got ready to head out.

She shook her head, “You don't need to, I’ll be wearing something casual. See you tonight then.”

He nodded and headed out the door, his mind in a bit of a haze at the events of the day. The students had all gone home as he changed back into his normal clothes. He had all afternoon until the date, he’ll need to tell his boss he won't be able to work tonight.


End file.
